The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by A.R-062
Summary: (Chapter 1 up) Link un chico, que creia tener una vida normal de repente se ve envuelto en una gran aventura y por eleccion del destino trabaja en equipo con Tetra a quien creia conocer. Dejen Review!
1. Prologue

By: Dragon

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

Prologue: A kingdom's story

La leyenda corre la gente habla. Dice la leyenda que tres diosas crearon un Reino Sagrado el cual fue bendecido con muchos años de paz. Al terminar su labor, las Diosas dejaron sus poderes sellados en un símbolo sagrado denominado la Trifuerza. El poderoso triangulo cumplía su función año tras año, pues el reino se mantenía en paz, hasta un día cuando el mal se apodero de la tierra. Toda la esperanza pareció perdida, hasta que un niño rompió la barrera que existía en el pasado convirtiéndose en el Héroe del Tiempo, y derrotando al mal. Al héroe se le otorgo una pieza de la Trifuerza y luego de eso se fue en busca de mas aventuras. La paz volvió al reino, sin embargo, no duro mucho, ya que el mal que había sido encerrado por el Héroe, invadió de nuevo la tierra, jurando vengarse. Los habitantes del reino, creían que el Héroe volvería a salvarlos, pero este no apareció. Luego de eso, las personas no tuvieron mas remedio que acudir a las Diosas. Pero nadie nunca supo en realidad que fue lo que paso con ese reino y sus habitantes. Con el pasar del tiempo, la leyenda fue olvidándose poco a poco por generaciones. Sin embargo, en las pequeñas islas, se tenía la costumbre de vestir a los niños como el Héroe de la leyenda, el día en que se convirtieran en hombres, para que heredaran su valentía y su honestidad

_To be continued… _

DRAGON: Hola a todos 0 si y si ya se que seguro me quieren matar por no seguirle al Oracle ¬¬U pero ustedes saben lo que se siente cuando se seca el cerebro TT, pero bueno, ese no es el caso u.uU prometo seguirle al los demas fics cuando vuelva la inspiración. Bueno, le seguire al WW (o sea este fic uuU) pronto. Ah! Si tienen algun comentario, queja o idea xD escriban a . Bye and Happy New Year .


	2. Kidnap

By: Dragon

**The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker **

Chapter one: Kidnap

Amanecía en Outset Island, y sus habitantes, se preparaban para llevar a cabo sus actividades diarias, de muy buen humor

Odio cocinar!

…. o eso pretendían

Abuela has visto a Link- pregunto una niña rubia de ojos claros , observando el espectáculo que daba su vecina en la cocina

No querida no lo he visto- respondió la abuela cariñosamente- Podrias ir a buscarlo?

Si, abuela voy- contesto Aryll, y obedeciendo las ordenes de su abuela, salio de la casa en busca de Link

No muy lejos de ahí, navegando entre las tranquilas olas del inmenso mar estaba un barco pirata, donde se respiraba una inmensa paz….

Fuego!

…retiro lo dicho

Gonzo- una chica rubia, de gran porte, y unos hermosos ojos azules, se coloco en el frente de un pirata, robusto y corpulento- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que los cañones no son para jugar?

Mi señora-dijo el pirata de nombre Gonzo- no sabe usted lo apenado que me siento

Oh Diosas, esto solo me pasa a mi por trabajar con inútiles como ustedes- se espeto Tetra a si misma, y se pone en pose de Teatro- Solo a mi corazón bondadoso se le ocurre no despedirlos

Jefecita, usted es tan bondadosa- se inclino para besarle la mano pero Tetra la aparto bruscamente

Ay ya baboso- le espeto Tetra- Ahora dime por que razón me despertaste de mi hermoso sueño?

Pues es que los muchachos y yo necesitamos de su sabiduría para calcular las coordenadas del viento

Por que- pregunto Tetra

Es que no sabemos cuanto es Diez mas diez

PLONK

Yo y mi bondadoso corazón- se quejo Tetra tirada en el suelo

En la Isla Outset, la pequeña Aryll ya había encontrado a su hermano Link quien se encontraba profundamente dormido. Aryll levanto una ceja y camino con paso decidido, hacia donde se encontraba su hermano,. Lo examino con la mirada y luego grito:

Quien es el ser mas holgazán de toda la faz de la tierra?

Link se estiro aun con sueño, y abrió los ojos. Se puso de pie, y examino a su hermana con la mirada, quien frunció el entrecejo como respuesta

Al fin te encontré- dijo Aryll con su aguda vocecilla- jamas pense que estuvieses aquí

Pues si, aquí me tienes- cruzo los brazos- Para que soy bueno?

La abuela te espera en la casa para festejar este día tan especial

Dia especial? Que día es hoy-Aryll frunció el entrecejo-

De verdad no sabes que día es hoy- pregunto Aryll. Link volvio a arquear una ceja

Si lo supiera crees que te estaría preguntando- repuso Link sarcastico- No crees?

Disculpe mi estupidez, majestad- Link la miro con la ceja levantada- Oh si la abuela te espera hermanito querido- dijo cambiando su tono a uno mas alegre

Oh si cierto- Link se aleja corriendo….

Link cuidado!

SPLASH!

Tetra aun se seguía lamentando no haber despedido a su fiel servidor Gonzo. Pero en realidad no era eso lo que le inquietaba. Había tenido un sueno horrible aquella noche y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de Gonzo

Que pasa- pregunto alterada- Que son todos esos gritos pedazo de inútiles?

Hay un ave en el cielo!

Si, hay muchas Gonzo que bueno que aprendiste algo nuevo

No mi señora usted no me entiende, esta ave es gigantesca

Gonzo en el reino animal algunos son mas grandes que otros, aunque sean de la misma especie

No señorita usted no entiende- Gonzo apuntó con el dedo un ave gigantesca que no apartaba la mirada de Tetra

QUE- Gonzo pareció petrificarse- no te quedes ahí DISPARA!

Yes Sir!

Gonzo cuidado- le advirtió Nikko, un pirata pequeño que estaba en el suelo limpiado- El suelo esta mojado y te puedes res…

Pero ya era muy tarde. Gonzo se había tropezado con una cubeta de agua y había resbalado..

PAFFFFFFFFFFFF

…y chocado con uno de los cañones

Oh genial uno menos- Tetra frunció el entrecejo- Parece que tendré que hacerlo yo misma- El ave desciende en picada. Tetra saca su navaja y mira al ave con enojo- Ven aquí pajarraco para poder desplumarte- El ave parecio ofenderse con eso- Que le tienes miedo a una chica? – dijo sarcástica. El ave la tomo en sus garras- Suéltame!

Gonzo pareció despertarse y miro al ave y a Tetra con desesperación Luego grito:

Ese pájaro se lleva a la señorita Tetra! Muévanse!

Las cosas para Link no iban mejor que para Tetra. De hecho, estaban PEOR que para Tetra. Su abuela estaba dando una "pequeña" charla sobre la historia de sus antepasados y porque debía usar esa túnica verde. El ya sabía todo eso, y aunque le tenia mucho respeto a su abuela, quería que su relato terminara para ir a celebrar su cumpleaños con su hermana y sus amigos

-… y por eso debes usar esta tunica, para que el mundo sepa que ya eres un hombre como el de la leyenda- concluyo su abuela

Si gracias abuela tan pronto pueda me la pongo

Ah toma Orca me dijo que te entregara esto- la abuela pone en manos de Link una espada, vieja y sucia- Se dice que esta espada fue usada por el Héroe del Tiempo en su niñez. Espero que sepas utilizarla bien como un verdadero héroe

Lo haré, abuela, lo haré- dijo Link con aire de fastidio

Ahora puedes ir con tu hermana Aryll

Nada hizo más feliz a Link que oír esas palabras. Su hermana Aryll le había comentado que le tenia una sorpresa, y el era una de esas personas extremadamente curiosas Subió al mirador y estuvo con Aryll en cuestión de minutos. Estaba alimentando a las gaviotas y de la nada saco un telescopio de color naranja

FELIZ CUMPLEAOS LINK- grito eufórica mientras abrazaba a su hermano. El aludido bajo la cara hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su pequeña hermana y besarle la frente- Es mi tesoro mas preciado pero por ser tu cumpleaños te lo presto

Link miro confundido el telescopio

Gracias preciosa, te prometo que cuidare del por hoy- respondió agradecido

Oye no quieres ver la isla desde aquí, usando tu telescopio?

Claro!

Y así lo hizo. Saco su telescopio y miro a su alrededor. El mar tan azul, tenía muchísimas ganas de poder navegar en el. El mar.. tan pacifico y muchos barcos navegaban en el. Barcos? Stop! Había un barco disparando pero a que le dispara? No lo pensó dos veces y levanto el telescopio. Pudo visualizar un ave que llevaba entre sus garras algo, pero no pudo averiguar que era exactamente. Se oian disparos provenientes del barco pirata. Link ya estaba dispuesto a informar a los demás que un barco pirata se acercaba a la Isla cuando Aryll grito:

Han golpeado al ave gigante- exclamo Aryll con respiración agitada- Y soltó a una chica!

Que- exclamo Link sin dar crédito a lo que oía- Una chica? Y donde ha c caído? En el mar?

Aryll negó con la cabeza

No, ha caído en el bosque

Iré a buscarla- declaro Link- Tu quédate aquí y no quiero que le digas ni una sola palabra a la abuela Entendido?

Entendido

Link corrió hacia la colina que daba a lo mas alto de Outset Island. Corrió y con su espada fue cortando los árboles que le estorbaban hasta llegar a un puente. Lo cruzo y a los pocos segundos se encontraba en la espesura del bosque. Busco a la chica con desesperación, sin ningún resultado. La cosa no podía empeorar, cuando paso. Link pudo visualizar a una chica que colgaba de una rama. Sin embargo, aparecieron para la desgracia de Link, unos puercos llamados Mokoblins. El enemigo saco su daga y miro a Link amenazadoramente. El aludido solo suspiro y saco su espada. El primer Mokoblin, ataco a Link dejandole un leve rasguño en el rostro. Link lo ataco por la retaguaria desapareciéndolo.. El otro Mokoblin huyo asustado, despertando así a la chica, quien lucho con todas sus fuerzas para bajar. Link trato de ayudar pero ya había llegado tarde, la chica ya había caído

Donde estoy- pregunto confundida- Y quien eres tu- dijo bruscamente a Link quien la miraba fijamente

Soy Link de Outset Island y tu?

Tetra la Pirata- lo mira desafiante- pero eso no te incumbe

Bien…-Link tenia su mirada fija en Tetra

Que miras tanto mocoso- inquirió la aludida

Siento que te conozco pero de donde?

Tu y yo conocernos- Tetra sonrió sarcástica- Ya quisieras

Señorita Tetra- grito Gonzo apareciendo de pronto- Me alegra que este usted bien

Si, si Gonzo ya entendí, ya vamo…- se oyeron unos gritos- Que fue eso?

ARYLL- dijo Link reconociendo los gritos de su hermanita menor- No puede ser- dijo saliendo de la espesura del bosque

Ven Gonzo no te quedes ahí paradote- dijo Tetra siguiendo los pasos de Link

Ehh si señorita

Link corrió con desesperación, bajo la colina y subió al mirador para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida: Aryll no estaba. Bajo para preguntar a los vecinos donde se encontraba la chiquilla y la respuesta fue: "Subio al bosque a buscarte". Entonces, dedujo que el ave se la había llevado… Pero por que a ella? Su cabeza se empezó a llenar de dudas cuando Quill el cartero le pregunto:

Pasa algo Link?

Nah! No le pasa nada- fue Tetra quien respondió- Solo que un ave gigante se llevo a su hermanita pero Nah! No es nada

Vaya ya veo…- Quill se quedo pensativo por unos segundos – Escucha Link. Se de esto por que he viajado por las diferentes Islas existentes y dicen que todas las niñas de orejas puntiagudas han sido llevadas a la Fortaleza Foresaken. Pude observar que el ave la tenia cautiva a usted señorita- señalo a Tetra- y Link la ha salvado. Mi teoria es que el ave ha confundido a la inocente hermanuta de Link con usted

Tu me salvaste?

Si así fue- Link se ruborizo un poco

Bien, ahora debes ir a la Fortaleza Foresaken a salvar a tu hermana y creo que los piratas te podrian ayudar en eso

QUE?

El fue quien la salvo, le recuerdo

De acuerdo lo haré, pero algo te advierto, es un lugar que esta maldito

No importa- replico Link- Haré lo que sea con tal de salvar a mi hermanita

Ah! Y no puedes ir armado así- informo Tetra- lleva por lo menos algo con que protegerte Ni siquiera un idiota como Gonzo iría así de desprotegido- El aludido seguía riéndose como retrasado mental

No te preocupes

Link sabia que su abuela guardaba el Escudo de la Familia en su casa y aunque le daba algo de pena pedírselo prestado la ocasión lo ameritaba. Abrió la puerta de su casa y la abuela lo recibio con amabilidad:

Hola cielo- la abuela noto la tristeza en su mirada- Pasa algo cielo?

Abuela.. yo necesito el Escudo Familiar para …-no encontraba las palabras para decirlo- necesito el escudo porque han secuestrado a Aryll y voy a salvarla

Que? Pero que clase de monstruo fue capaz de hacer eso a semejante angelito- rompe a llorar desconsolada

Tocan la puerta:

Disculpe- se oyó la voz de Tetra- Link debemos ir ya

Si ya lo se- se giro hacia su abuela- Te juro que la encontrare

Si yo tengo fe en ti querido- la abuela sollozaba

Señora- Tetra entro y le hablo como si ella fuera su nieta- le juro que la encontraremos. No llore que eso no le hace bien, se la traeremos de regreso ya vera- y le dio un beso en la frente

Vamonos ya – Link tomo del brazo de Tetra- Adiós abuela

Y sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas, Link y Tetra se embarcan, con los demás piratas al siguiente destino de Link: La Fortaleza Foresaken. Link vio melancólico como se alejaba de aquella isla que había sido su hogar. Tal vez no era la mas lujosa de las islas, pero le pudo dar lo que todos los millones del mundo no podian darle: el calor de una familia…

_To be continued…_

DRAGON: hi al fin actualice TuT estoy muy orgulloso de mi mismo! Bien u.u pasando otro tema, creo que me tardare un poco en actualizar esta vez Bueno pasando a otro tema sabia que Tetra tenia un lado dulce y se lo saque!TuT (Tetra-XXXX)

REVIEWS:

Si y no podia faltar la seccion de los Reviews:

**NEO117: **Ahí tienes tu primer cap XD

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura**SIS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y EN CUANTO A LO DE TETRA TAL VEZ LAS COSAS CAMBIEN CON EL PASAR DEL TIEMPO SI ENTIENDES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR 0

**MarthMt: ** sis! No podía faltar mi compañera en realidad el fic es basado en el juego así que se tiene que parecer al juego P nah no es cierto y gracias por tus clases de redacción


End file.
